Kurt's OneShots
by Anahbell
Summary: This is just a compilation of Kurt One-shots. I say 'kurt only' because this is mainly about him. He's in the stories, no matter what. Enjoy.  Yes, Kurtty, Jott, Logoro, Romy, Bomara are all going to happen in here.. somewhere .


**HEEYYYY, I'm back.. Yet again mein freunds. I have a whole fart-load of one-shots here for ya. It's generally based around Kurt, so.. Yeh Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_Do you know the story of Re and Repeat? Re and Repeat were sitting on a log, Re fell off.. Who was left?_

Kurt was fast asleep on his bed in the fetal position. His tail was going down and curling back up under his legs to where that the spade on the tip was right in front of his chest.. And well, yeah.. He was clinging to it. Something that Kurt.. NEVER. EVER **EVAR** wanted the public eye.. Or, make that 'ear'.. know was that.. He had a habit you see.. No no, this one was something that the rest of the institute would make fun of him over. Before you start jumping to conclusions about what you think it is.. Think twice.. Kurt isn't the average guy.

This is how it happened. He was laying there.. Asleep like said.. Kitty wasn't able to get any sleep because of the thunder and lightning. Just like a real kitty she hated storms. Speaking of which, Ororo could help this fact, but waking her up just for that wouldn't be a bright idea so she went for Kurt's room.

She phased through the wall and into his room.. Taking slow, silent steps on the tan carpeting. _Oh, he's so cute when he sleeps._ She thought to herself, biting her lip with a faint smile, stepping closer to his bed. What was she going to do? She can't possibly get in bed with him.. that's.. not appropriate. After a moment of contemplation she just sat on the edge of his bed watching him silently. (Not in a stalkerish way XD)

Kitty moved her hand close to his shoulder with intentions of shaking him to wake him up, gently of course but she paused. A faint.. Vibration noise was coming from him. She leaned closer to him to listen.. _There it is again.. Does he have asthma?_ Kitty was dangerously close to his face now with her ear, listening. Kitty smiled, almost laughed even. Kurt was… _He is SO purring. _It was like he heard her thoughts because his golden eyes opened looking right up at her. Her face went beet red and she pulled back quickly,

"Uh.. Ah, Hi.. Kurt." She kept smiling. _"Purrrrr. Hehehehe."_ she thought to herself again. After so many mental laughs she actually managed a little giggle.

"Keety? Vhat are jou' doing in here? I-it's late." He sounded groggy, sitting up in his bed with a little stretch. Kurt was oblivious as to what had caused her to laugh so he looked down at himself and at his arms, legs, tail.. Nothing was out of the ordinary. His tridactyl hand flew to his face and felt around.. Normal.. "Vhats so funny?" He asked, letting his hand drop back to his side now.

She giggled again, "Kurt.." She smiled, blushing ever-so slightly. "You were, like, purring." She laughed now.

Kurt's face went a tinge of violet and his hand flew back to his face, but this time landing on his mouth, "I.. I vas not!" He defended.

She laughed even harder now seeing him try to cover it up like that. "Yah, you so were. I heard you.. It is SO cute." She scuttled over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "It's adorable!"

Kurt Wagner, had NEVER in all his years of life.. Been called 'adorable'.. that or 'cute'. Kurt was blushed purple crazy now and it intensified when she hugged him like that. "Nein.. Nein… Nein nein nein nein nein." He shook his head.

Kitty pulled back a little, "Ten? .. Eleven?" She still smiled at him, her Caribbean blue eyes meeting his golden glowy ones. After a moment of this, he couldn't help but smile back. When Kitty noticed this she pulled him back into a big 'ol hug. Warm, happy, fuzzy hug. It was the perfect remedy for a bad nights sleep. The funniest part was, the storm had completely stopped now.. All the rain, thunder, lighting was gone. All that was left was the deep cold indigo sky with champagne colored stars glittering it up. Never forget that ever-present alabaster moon which shone through Kurt's windows and made shapes dance across his walls and floors as they hugged.

**Happy moment! XD It makes me so fuzzy inside, yes fuzzy.. Not outside.. But inside. Leave the outside fuzziness for Kurt. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I'll have more up soon. Be sure to R & R and keep tuned. (The rest of my one-shots will be posted in this story as next chapters)**

**-Ana.**


End file.
